1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to driver and vehicle safety, in particular to reducing driving skill atrophy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles today include automated features, like automated parallel parking, anti-lock brakes, active cruise control, etc., that enable the driver to relinquish driving control to the vehicle. While such features are helpful for a driver, excessive reliance on such features result in deteriorated driving skills. Accordingly, vehicles today may provide convenience to the driver in short term, but impair the driver's skills in long term. The contemporary vehicles need to better understand the driver and form a harmonious relationship with the driver such that the driver better understands how to handle the vehicle.